The Digimon You Don't See
by RurutheGarurumon
Summary: This is a story about digimon without tamer. New concept, new digi-volutions, and unlikely heroes. All because of one meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Digimon You Don't See**

**Ep.1**

You commonly see digimon with their tamers, the humans that make it possible to digivolve. But what about the heroes without humans. The ones from realms that are untouched by the human world. They are there, but now why don't we see their lives.

"What are you doing?" Ruru cocked his head at the small black and gray terriermon-like digimon, who stared at his claws in amazement. "I never knew they where slightly purple." Ruru looked at him. A once royal Garurumon, who gave up his throne to be with small rabbits and enemy wolf-like digimon. "When are the others coming back?" Psych looked at Ruru, no longer amused with his purplish claws.

Ruru looked into the dense forest, in hope that they would appear any second. He was deep in thought, when he felt something sharp running down his back right leg. "What? Oh I don't know, I hope they get back soon. Knowing Gray, he is bound to hunt us till we leave his forest." He looked at Psych, who retracted his claws. Ruru knew that Psych wouldn't cut him. He would only gently run his claw down his leg to get his attention. "I hope" Psych looked at the forest, knowing the dangers he was ready to fight to keep his sisters safe again.

As she slowly woke up, Lila was abruptly awakened by her little sister Sunny hanging over her head watching her sleep. Though Lila was use to it, she would never not be startled when Sunny did that. "What did I tell you?" Lila's look of fear turned into a stern face. "I didn't think you would wake up this soon." Lila was sleeping more and more, and longer and longer since she was attacked by a darktyrannamon. From what that travailing cutemon told them, part of his virus latched on to her after the battle. She sat up, still a bit drowsy. "Lilly? How long was I out, what happened?" She looked at her younger sister.

"Well, when we were walking. You started falling behind so I told you to sit down. As soon as you hit the ground you started to fall over so I lied you down." She smiled at her "You've been out for about 2 ½ hours, almost"

Lila smiled back at her little sister, Lilly. She had taken on so much since that fight. She didn't want her sister to do so, but what choice did she have. Lilly wouldn't let her tell her she couldn't. And who would keep Sunny and Flora out of trouble. They my be small rookie levels, Sunny being a youth floramon, and Flora being a normal floramon. They could sure get into a lot of trouble. And Rosie, a Lillymon V2 or LittleRosemon, she is so sweet, but she will not talk unless you make her, she can be influenced very easily, and get lost if you're not watching her. Between the trouble some little ones, and the super shy Rosie, you have to be on your toes.

Lila looked at the horizon, then to the sun, it was about noon. "Are we ready to continue on?" She said, as she glanced at Rosie who sat looking at the clouds. "Yup, I think so." Lilly said. Lila looked at Rosie again, "Rosie are you ready to continue on?" Rosie snapped back to reality. "Yeah." She said quietly.

As the day went on, Ivy watched annoyed as her sisters fought over a the last slice of orange, and Labro who just chased his tail. She watch feeling like she was the only sane one left in the whole digi-world. She finally burst, "WILL YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF!" They stop and look at her. "You have been at it all day, can you give it a rest?" She sighed, and looked at them disappointed. Sparrow looked down as well as Leaf and Labro. "Where sorry Ivy" they said.

Labor was still a bit of a puppy, that labramon would not stop with his puppy stage. Sparrow is a bit dull. She's not the sharpest knife in the block. In fact she was simple minded. But Leaf, the sapmon, she can be a hand full, you have to tell her when she can go hog wild on trap making.

Ivy looked at her hand, still with a large slice in it. She had been fighting with 3 other parties of digimon. It was a powerful darktyrannamon, he had tried to bite her hand, but he only managed to slice her hand with his tooth. She was starting to regret that she told the cutemon from one of the other parties that she wanted it to heal naturally. It hurt like heck and burned very badly. She didn't like the feeling of it. It was much more tolerable then it is now.

She looked back to her siblings, "Well, we have things to do today. We want to find a place where the stars are clear, don't we?" They looked at her with a smile. "YES I have waited a long time for this." Labro said. They looked at him for a moment. "You realize we have been planing just for 2 days right?" Ivy said, looking at him with her head cocked. "Well it feels longer" he said. Ivy giggled and said. "Okay Mr. Impatient. Lets start looking. This forest is thick, so lets find a way out." She said as she stood up.

As Antyla stared at the sky, she pondered if she would ever see the day when her and Gato would see another digimon accept them. They tried before but they are just to different. The way they live is not for everyone but they would still like friends. They eat just about anything, they have an odd way of having fun, they make fun of each other, then they just play games until they fall asleep. They go to sleep on an inconsistent schedule too.

She closed her eyes for about 3 seconds when she felt something hit her stomach. "GATO!" She gasped. Gato had landed her so hard, she couldn't breath. As Antyla gasped for air Gato spook "Are we going to go today? Hu hu? We are very close to the forest, and you promise." Antyla finally got her breath back, "By close you mean at lest 5 miles."

She looked at Gato. Gato then turned to look at the horizon. Antyla looked at Gato back, It was still burned. The fur had grow back, but it was synched. The cutemon did her best, but by the time they met back up with the other digimon she had spent her already dwindling power.

"But your an Antylamon, you can run like, a million miles a minute. You can handle it." Gato turned and smiled, which made Antyla snap out of her thoughts. "Well," Antyla thought for a moment. "Okay lets go." Gato jumped up and down, "Oh thank you thank you thank you." She then ran up Antyla, all the way to the top of her head and grabbed her ears. "LETS GO!" She yelled as Antyla started to run.

As Ruru and Psych waited for the rest of the family, a lopmon came out of the brush, "We are back, Kamea." Psych sighed, now that he knew that they where okay. After, the lopmon said that, a dorulumon, anubismon, cutemon, and redlopmon came out after she did. "You all okay then?" Psych said with relief. "Your sinking back into your accent, Psych" The anubismon teased. "Be quiet dog breath, you were gone 2 hours." He said angered by his teasing voice. "Anubi, you know better than to talk like that to Psych, it get's you hurt, remember?" Dorula said with a smirk. Anubi turned away remembering what happened when he first met Psych. "Your lucky I'm more tame that I was" Psych walked over to his sister to make sure they were okay.

They walked for a bit before they stumbled upon an old temple. "What is this place, Kyu?" Cute said, looking at the stone shapes. "A place untouched by Gray. I hope." Ruru stood there and watched Psych sniff the air. "There is no sent of him here, I think he not know place is here." They sighed than lied down to take a rest. A few hours passed before they woke up, hearing slightly familiar voices coming, they got in a ready to attack position, unsure if they did know them.

"Are you sure we are getting close? You said that about an hour ago." As the digimon came into sight they froze seeing that they where about to be attacked. "Wait? Don't tell me, Kyu. Your the ones that we helped with the darktyrannamon attack right, Kyu?" Cute said to the plant digimon that started to calm. "We are sorry for startling you," Lila said with a sight of relief. "We where on our way to the river." she said. They looked at each other for a moment before Red spook. "Well why don't you rest here, Damea? It is getting late, and you might want a rest before tomorrow, Damea." Red looked at them, waiting for a response. "Well it might be a good idea it's jus-" Lila stopped they all heard 4 voices, and they sounded as if they heard them before.

"Looks as if there it a clearing here." Ivy stopped and sniffed the air. "I haven't smelled though scents in awhile. The darktyrannamon is still eating my thoughts what about yours?" They looked at the brush where that voice came from. "No doubt about it, hello again Ivy." Lilly said, with a smile.

They talked for a bit. Then before anyone could tell what happened, Antyla came, running at full speed, tripped and landed face first into the stone. "Well now that we are all here," Ivy said. "There should be another party." Antyla, looked up, "Lets hope not."

They stayed for awhile. As the time reached around dinner, they heard a rawr, "What was that?" Gato asked. Just then, A Graymon appeared. "Oh no, he found us." Ruru said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Digimon You Don't See

Ep.2

"I thought I would never find you and now, all of you are here." The graymon said. "Who is this?" Lila asked fearfully. Ruru looked at him for a moment then yelled "RUN!" They all started to run, as they were being chased, he answered her question, "This is Gray, he is the brother of the darktyrannamon we fought." They ran for many miles before Ivy asked, "How did you manage to find his brother?!" She yelled at him. "Well that is a long story, ya know?" Dorula said. "Oh really, well-" "I hate to interrupt but, this is not the time for bickering." Lilly said cutting off Ivy.

As Lila flew as fast as she could, her vision stated to get static, "No not now," she muttered to herself. "This is the worst possible time." Her words where starting to slier. Lilly noticed her sister was not where she was suppose to be. She looked back to fined Lila way falling behind. "LILA!" She yelled. That caught Cute's attention. "Dorula! Hurry, kyu." Dorula looked back at Lila and Lilly. Cute hoped from his back to Ruru's back. Dorula slowed his pace, "Go Lilly, I'll take care of her." He told her. She nodded, and flew off. He saw she was lowering, so he positioned himself under her. He ran like that for about 2 minutes before she fell asleep. She landed on top of his back. He called Psych who appeared on his back to position her on him, so she wouldn't fall off.

"I had enough of him!" Psych yelled. "Psych!" He disappeared. Gray Roared and slowed down. Then a few minutes latter Psych reappear "All done" Everyone looked at him. "What did yo do?" Leaf asked. Psych started to count backwards. "Three, two, one" Gray collapsed and they stopped, but started back up when Psych said "Don't stop I don't know how long he will be out for.

They finally stopped at a tree, "Well Gato, we are back where we started." Antyla giggled. Gato giggled a little than replied "I don't know if we should have stayed here all day, or did what we just did." They both burst into laughter. "Long eared rodent." Gato joked. "Short fur ball" Antyla teased. They looked at each other than laugh even harder. You can tell they where happy but the others were confused by there joy, except Lilly who giggled at them a little. "Don't tell me they are optimistic freaks too." Sunny groaned then fell on her back, with her arms spread out.

Gato and Antyla looked at Sunny, and noticed the rest of them had a puzzled look. "This is how we live our life, looking on the bright side, then having fun with it." Antyla shrugged. "Well glad to know that your looking on the bright side. Living with these three odd balls, I can't even thing about-" Ivy stopped, looking at her siblings off behind Antyla. She noticed they where all looking at something. She walked over to them and saw they were looking at a fight off in the distance. It looked like a Fangmon and a Kyubimon fighting. It looked as if it was coming towards them too.

"We should find a better place to talk" Ivy turned to look at the other digimon she was with. Just then a flame roared right behind Ivy. She didn't move but her eyes got wide. The other were ready to run when the fire was on the other side of them. Their skins crawled knowing they couldn't leave.

Then Ivy started to back up. The rest of them turned to see the Fangmon with a Renamon in his jaws. The blood dripping from his teeth he said, "No one may interfere!" He then dropped the battered Renamon on the ground. She was bleeding from shreds and bites in her. The Fangmon lunged at them, "Blast Coffin" A black beam like smoke shot out of is mouth, almost hitting Flora. "Oh man" She said.

Ivy went from fear to anger, "You have a lot of nerve to try to pick a fight with us, let alone in front of us!" Her eyes had the look of death in them. "Whet are you doing?" Anubi asked. Before anything else Ivy leaped into the air, "Blunt Tail!" She hit on head with her thorny tail, causes him to yelp. "I take personal offense to this. I don't like those who pick fights with those who- I don't know how to finish that sentence." She blushed and looked both ways.

"Do not interfere!" he looked at Ivy and snarled. He leaped at her. She jumped backwards, but he garbed her tail. "Ouch! Damn it that hurt! Thorn Slinger" He let out a roar of anger. When he opened his mouth there was a thorn in the roof of his mouth. He looked at Ivy who was fuming, The Fangmon was now angered by the assault. "Blast Coffin" He missed again. She ran a him but jumped over him. When she looked back he had Leaf in his jaws. She stood there for a few moments before she looked at Labro. He nodded "BARKEST!" he yelled as a bright light hit him in the face. Fangmon dropped Leaf and went for Sunny. Flora hopped in the way, Fangmon snatched her. Lilly refused to tolerate that "Flower Canon" she hit him in the back. He then dropped Flora. He backed up, and in a finale effort to get rid of them, the digimon who was now just static garbed Gato and Cute. He ran as fast as he could. Antyla, Psych, and Dorula ran after them. "Drill Spin" Dorula got a direct hit to the right hip. "Black Smock" Psych hit him, and he ran staggered, he was blind. "Bunny Blades" Antyla ran and chopped him, turning him into data. That was the end of the fight.

"Well that proves we can fight." Antyla said. They all looked behind each other to talk to Ivy but she wasn't there, nor was her siblings. They ran back to the hill, to find Labro was healing the Renamon. Ivy looked at them and said "I know her." They noticed a collar on her neck. I was a symbol of the nobles. They fingered this couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Digimon You Don't See**

**Ep.3**

"Why would you know a digimon of this honer?" Ruru asked looking at the collar. Ivy looked down, her eyes starting to water. "Damn it stop crying." she said under her breath as she wiped her eyes. She kept looking down, not making eye contact with anyone. Lilly walked up to Ivy "You can tell us." she offered. Ivy looked at her.

"I was a long time ago, I wasn't one of the best digimon. My past was one more of a dark path. That's how I know them."

"One more time, where is the rat?" Ivy told the stand owner. "I told you, I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you." The Deramon said as he cowered in Ivy's claws "Well then I guess I have no further uses for you." She was in a position to attack when he pleaded for his life, "No! Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Kazemon has hid herself in a burrow, in an orange tree's roots, about a mile from here." She looked in his eyes and her cringed, "Well thank you. Now where was I?" She put her self in position. "Wait, Why would you kill me, I told you were she is." He pleaded "When did I agree to that?" She was about to attack when she remembered something. "Any last words?" She asked. "Yes, only that you will pay for your evil, just because you are at your mega level doesn't mean you will get away with what you do." he looked at her eye to eye, the one thing you don't do with Ivy. "You taint the legend of Petaldramon legend" "Plant Fire!" Deramon dissipated.

As Ivy ran she thought about what she was in for, she was a digimon of nobility, one who worked for Magnadramon and Seraphimon. They enforce the law after all. And attacking one of there loyals may not be foreign to her, but the more she does so, the more she is to be hunted. But they never do find her, so maybe there's nothing to worry about.

She found it, there was the orange tree. "Kazemon, I know your in there" Ivy said as she stuck her nose in the hole. "Don't try and hide. Thorn Jab!" She hit her tails into the ground and then they came out of the hole, with Kazemon tangled in them. "I found you." Ivy teased

"I fell into a trap, they took me down and I had a choice after that. Seraphimon showed me an egg, I could be egged on the spot, or I could take care of the egg without leaving the grounds. I took the egg, and it hatched into who is now my little sister Leaf. I also found Sparrow and Labro on the way to learning whatever I was learning. That is my pasted, nothing more, nothing less." Ivy looked down again. Lilly patted her on the back, "Well that-" "Wait your the Petaldramon that if you looked into its eye's you would be EGGED?! Well maybe it would be best if we-" "ANUBI!" Ruru and Dorula yelled as the hit him in the head with heavy paws.

Lilly cleared her throat then continued, "That's not all to the story, a digimon's story never ends. And you have more to that story, you have friends now, we are all your friends," She looked at Anubi who was rubbing his head. "Well at least most of use." "Ivy we used to be bad in a since too. The only things that brought use wolves together was the little rabbits you see before you." Ruru smiled and so did the rabbits. "Thanks" Ivy sniffled.

As they stood there the Renamon started to come to, "Ow. Where am I?" She opened her eyes and noticed Ivy standing there watching, along with other digimon, all of which scuffed up.. "Ivy? What have you been doing?" Ivy looked at herself and the others. "I, um." "We saw you where in trouble so we decided to help. Ivy got us to help actually" Lilly said in hopes of keeping Ivy out of trouble. "Oh." The Renamon sat up and paused. "Well, um, thanks. Was he turned into a digiegg?" She asked. Psych brought over the digiegg and put it in front of her. "This what looking for?" Psych asked. "Thanks! Ivy you have been staying out of trouble right?" Ivy looked at her hand and remembered the attack of the darktyrannamon. "It depends." Ivy showed her the injury. "Well that doesn't count, you were helping other." Ivy looked confused. "We were watching that fight. But I must be going now." The Renamon said as she disappeared in the sunset.

"Well my heart has never raced faster." Ivy looked at Lilly "Thanks" Lilly nodded. "Do you notice that we have been here all day, Kamey? We should get moving else where." Lala said as she hopped on Ruru's back, only because Dorula's back was still occupied. "Well it's night time we'll move latter.

That night as they slept, Lila woke up. It was midnight. She looked around, and wondered what she had missed all day. The late thing she remembered was being chased by Gray. She got up off of Dorula's back and stood up for a little bit, considering she just woke up and wasn't tiered. Just then she noticed something off in the distance. It looked like black smock. As she looked at it, it got closer and closer. When she blinked it was right up on her, before she could let out a cry, she found herself in a dark place.

"You will not be leaving me." She looked around, she herd a voice but didn't see it. "Who there?" She asked. She saw a black skull with three red eyes coming at her. "Me!" Lila blacked out.

If you want to know more of Ivy's story let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Digimon You Don't See**

**Ep.4**

When Ivy started to wake up, she laid there for a moment before she shifted ever so slightly. She jumped up landing on her feet. "What the hell, why's the ground wet, and why dose it smell funny?!" She said. She looked around and noticed above them was a tarp of leaves. She wondered where it came from but she noticed the white cat fur. That was the given. Realizing that it was raining, she walked to the edge of the tarp. She sniffed the air and could swear she smelled it somewhere before.

Ivy stood there for a moment. She liked to listen to the rain. As she listen to the rain she heard a faint cry, sounding as if it was calling for Lila. In fact it sounded like Lilly. She looked over the hill to find that Lilly was out in the freezing rain. "Lilly, What the Hell are you doing?!" Ivy said as she ran down garbing Lilly's hand pulling her down to sit. "I can't find Lila." Lilly said upset as she sat shivering from the cold. "Well you shouldn't be out here, it's way to cold." Ivy said as she looked around sniffing the air to find that the rain was masking all smells.

As Lila slowly came to, she heard thing that made her uncomfortable. She could hear screams and cries coming from somewhere. As she woke up a bit more, she could hear that it was more like chanting. As if they were shouting "D.T.! D.T.! D.T.!" But she still felt uneasy.

She sat up, still a bit drowsy. "Well, look who's awake." The voice made Lila jump. As the one who spoke came out of the shadows. Lila shook in fear, it was Duskmon. Duskmon walked to Lila making her shrink back. "I gave that virus to Darktyrannamon, and it seems that you took it. And since I can get it back looks like I have to delete you. But I will NOT give you the luxury of a quick of death. No this will be long and painful." He said with a chuckle which turned into an evil laugh.

"Well she couldn't have gone far could she, Kamey?" Lala said as they all sat to think of where Lila could be. Lilly who was upset still could not sit with that her sister left for any reason. Ivy looked at Lilly who was starting to cry. "Lilly keep hope, she could just be lost."

Ivy again sniffed the air to see if she could smell her but the same sent was everywhere. She sigh then looked around. She still couldn't finger out what that smell was, she knew she had smelled it before, and it was killing her that she couldn't remember. "I think I know who has her." A small voice spoke.

Every one stopped and looked, except for her sisters, at the only one they didn't know could talk, Rosie. "What do you mean you know?" Anubi asked. But Rosie shank back thinking that she was being interrogated. "No, Rosie it's okay, you can tell us." Lilly said to reassured her she wasn't in trouble. "It's Duskmon" Rosie said "How do-" "I KNEW IT!" Ivy said interrupting Labro making everybody jump.

"What did you know?" Lilly asked Ivy. "When I told you my story I told you I was evil, making me able to talk to other evil digimon, THEREFORE I knew the smell was some one who I worked with, which the smell around here was Duskmon. Thank you Rosie, you just kept me from banging me head repetitively." Ivy stopped because she had not taken in air as she was talking.

Well the crowed of unknown digimon chanted, Duskmon took Lila out in front of the crowed. It looked like the crowed was a bunch of black digignomes. "Here we are, what you've all been waiting for!" Lila was scared now, she didn't know what he was about to do. "Deadly Gaze!" The beam Hit Lila who was now screaming with pain. You could she her struggling to fight the pain.

–-

"If I'm correct he's right where the moon rises." As Ivy ran, the rest of the digimon fallowed. They found a ball of black smoke. "There he is" Ivy said as she ran into the smoke disappearing. As everyone baffled Psych ran into the smoke, causing the rest to follow.  
>As they entered they saw they were in an arena. Lilly looked over to see her sister being hurt by<p>

Duskmon "Ivy what a surprise. I thought you were caught by the Digital Savers." Duskmon said. Then he saw the other digimon. "Oh, so your good now, uh? Well then I have no use for you!" He said as he put down Lila, who looked statisticie. She was in so much pain she could hardly move. "Duskmon you shouldn't have." Ivy told him. She lunged at him "BLUNT TAIL!" She curled up into a ball, hitting him with thorns on her tail. "Hey! That is still a dirty trick!" Duskmon said as he hit the ground. "I don't play nice. Remember?" She said cocky. "Well I don't care." he got up and ran at her with his blades. He smacked the ground, after Ivy jumped into the air.

"ROSE VINE WHIP!" A rose vine came from her hand and she whipped him causing him to get knocked off the ground. Then he hit the ground with a thud. "I could use some help here!" Ivy said looking at her siblings. "BARKEST!" a blue light like a little shouting star came out of Labro's mouth, hitting Duskmon in the face. "THOUSAND CELSIUS LASER!" Sparrow pulled out one laser gun and a big beam of light came out hitting Duskmon. "LEAF SLICE!" Leaf pulled some leaves from her behind her head throwing them at Duskmon cutting his armor. He collapsed with weakness, "You should have stayed evil. Played out your punishment, then gone back to evil. You where always so powerful. I don't know why you would quite." Duskmon said. Ivy as irritated by his words. "It was not a punishment, I was an eye opener to see what I was missing. It gained me good friends that I can rely on. Not ones that run when thing get rocky. I may have know them only for 2 and a half days total, but at least when I told them what happened, and my life before. They staid. That's all I could ask for. You are wrong, I was not good at anything but destruction, hate, and pain. Something I hate to see with others now. I gained love with this change and I would like to be loved that feared, or 'of good uses'. I don't care what you do, just don't you even touch my friends. Got it!" Ivy said in a hateful tone. She looked over at Lila who was the only one who didn't know her story, but she still felt protective, like when she first met Sparrow.

"Ivy, who's that?" Leaf asked. "I don't know, lets go find out." Ivy said. As she got closer she saw an injured Sparrowmon, she picked up Leaf and ran. She recognized her, from an attack she did a long time ago. She could see old wounds from her 'plant fire' and new ones as well. Her data was floating in the air, she had clearly been attacked no more than maybe 30 minuets ago.

Ivy picked up the Sparrowmon, not sure what to do she went to an old hide out of her's, that was near by. At least when she got there, there was still food and medical supplies she use to hide in there. Ivy patched the Sparrowmon up and stayed there for a few days.

Finally after 10 days of waiting, the Sparrowmon started to wake up. "Where am I?" the Sparrowmon was scared to find she was in Ivy's hideout. As Ivy walked in the Sparrowmon hide under the sheets that she was covered in. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

It took another 8 days to convince her, and tell the story.

"Ivy, look out!" Ivy was abruptly taken out of her thoughts by Antyla's cry. She looked up and found her self hitting the ground in a massive amount of pain. She found her vision was pixelated. She took a heavy blow and was about to be egged. Ivy looked at Duskmon who was raising his sword to finish her off. She closed her eyes.

"BUNNY BLADES!" Antyla hacked his sword off. He screamed in pain. "You incompetent rabbit, you'll pay for that!" He said angered by his missing blade. "I wouldn't be so quick to talk." Antyla said as she pointed behind Duskmon. He turned to see Anubi raising his staff "ANUBIS FIRE!" he slashed his staff down, and fire came from that slash. It hit Duskmon, he was egged. The black digignomes scattered. They found themselves on the hill, under the tarp Gato made. The rain had stopped, but Lila and Ivy were still statisticie.

A week later Cute was still trying to heal them. But Cute's energy was spent, and even though her healing powers at this point had no effect, and powers that were healing them was only prolonging their suffering. "You may not able to fix them, you should stop now, you only hurting you." Psych told his sister. "No, Kyu! I refuse to accept that, Kyu!" Cute said as she tried to heal Lila some more. Lilly who was sniffing put her hand on Cute's head. She sighed then spoke "It's okay, I under stand. I rather her be out of pain, Cute, then see you hurt yourself." Lilly said with a small smile. "I still refuse to believe that, Kyu. And Labro why are you just sitting there, Kyu. You can try and help too, Kyu!" Cute said as she cried hysterically. Everyone couldn't help but to feel bad, for her heart was so big, but her power so small. She didn't want to give up. She had just made these new friends, and she sure as hell was not going to let them die.

"Cute, I can't help any more, my power is spent, anything that I do will ether be nonexistent or have no effect. It hurts me as much as you. I would love to save them just like you, but everyone needs a new chapter. I know Ivy was well over do for a new one. No offense Lilly." Labro said. Lilly looked up and nodded, to reassured him that she agreed. Cute could do nothing but cry. She didn't want ti lose them. That's the hole reason why she went with Psych, because she couldn't save her family. She saw them that way.

As Cute cried on and everyone waited for them to turn into digieggs, Labro put himself under Ivy so she could relax, Sparrow and Leaf sat close as well, and Lilly laid there with her arm across Lila, Rosie curled up on the other side, and Flora and Sunny curled at her feet. The others sat in silence, feeling sorrow, not just for the two who were going to be eggs in a matter of minutes but for Cute too, no one knew her story except her siblings and wolves. But they knew it was bad, you don't come across Cutemon very often.

They sat there, then they heard something. "You are the ones." There hearts practically stopped.


End file.
